Little Girl Lost
by Mako-clb
Summary: Storm finds a lost child, and her life will never be the same. Chapter 3 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Storm and all other Marvel characters mentioned here are the property of Marvel Comics Group. I am using these characters without Marvel's permission. I make no profit from this, so please don't sue me. Emily and all other characters are mine. Please don't use them without my permission. 

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Diane Reed, whose real life story inspired me to write this. The story takes place sometime after the Onslaught incident. 

**Little Girl Lost**   
_(starring Storm)_   
_Chapter 1_   
By Corina "Mako" Borsuk 

"Ah!" Storm sighed as she walked through the open air market. This was one of her favorite places to spend her off-hours from the X-Men. Although it was a little more crowded and a little noisier than she usually preferred, the sheer variety of sights, sounds and smells were wonderfully exciting. Each time she came, she found something new and enjoyable. This time, a wonderful young woman with a mile-wide smile had shown her some intricately hand-carved statues. The woman knew the origin and history behind each piece, and Ororo had delighted in hearing each of her stories. In the end, she had chosen a replica of the Sphinx carved from limestone, which had come directly from Egypt. 

Storm was admiring the detail and craftsmanship as she strolled through the crowded isles. Most of the people parted to make way for the elegant and exotic woman, but one did not. So intent was she on the statue, that Ororo never even noticed the child until she bumped into her. She looked down to see that she had accidentally knocked the child down. Placing the statue in her bag, Ororo bent down to help the girl to her feet. 

The child appeared to be about six, perhaps a bit younger. Her straight black hair was cut shoulder length to frame her small face. As with many children, her eyes held a wide-eyed look of wonder, but their deep black lacked the joy and innocence of one so young. With a quick glance, Ororo determined that the child was unharmed. 

"I am very sorry young one. I did not mean to knock you down. I hope you can accept my apology," Ororo said as she smiled down at the young girl. 

The girl just continued to look at the regal, white-haired woman without responding. When the girl did not answer, Ororo's first thought was that the child did not speak English. She appeared Japanese and so Ororo repeated her apology in Japanese, hoping her accent was passable. Again the child did not answer. She just continued to look at Ororo. 

Perhaps she is deaf, Ororo thought. Kneeling down in front of the girl, Ororo began speaking in American Sign Language. Again nothing. Well, she certainly could not spend the time to try every language she knew, and she knew quite a few thanks to her many travels and more than one telepathic crash-course. As she contemplated what to do next, Ororo began to have a more serious concern. Where are the child's parents? If they were nearby, surely by now they would have approached her. The poor girl must be lost, Ororo decided. It was no wonder she was not talking. She must be terribly frightened. 

"Are you lost child?" Again no response. 

"Do you know where your parents are?" Nothing. 

"Well, I certainly cannot leave you here by yourself. We will simply have to find your parents." As she said this, Ororo held out her hand to the girl. The child did not move, but her eyes grew wide with fear. 

Not wanting to upset the child, she tried another approach. "I understand why you are afraid. I am sure your parents have told you not to talk to strangers. That is sound advice since there are many types of people in this world. Therefore, I will simply have to stop being a stranger. My name is Ororo, Ororo Monroe. Once, when I was a little girl about your age, I also was lost and alone. My parents were gone and there was no one to care for me. 

"I had no choice but to search for a place to stay. Eventually, I found such a place, somewhere I would be safe and loved. But, I only found this place by putting my trust in others. Perhaps you can do the same and allow me to help you find where you belong." Again Ororo held out her hand. This time the child tentatively reached out and grabbed her outstretched hand. Ororo smiled and stood, leading the small girl behind her. 

********** 

Ororo had been searching for quite some time for a police officer or security guard without success. The girl was dutifully following her without complaint, but Ororo was concerned. It was getting late and she certainly could not abandon the child here. Unfortunately, there was no lost children's center to take the child to. Finally, she decided there was nothing to do but take the girl to the nearest police station. 

Leaving the open-air market behind, Ororo and her small companion ventured onto the streets. Storm recalled seeing a police station as she had flown overhead. If her memory served correctly, it had not been far from the market. Of course, that had been flying distance. Now she began to wonder just how far it would be to walk. As she contemplated calling for a cab, a small voice interrupted her thoughts. 

"Or . . . Oro . . ." At the sound, Ororo stopped and looked down at the girl. She could see her face contort as she desperately attempted to say the foreign name. 

"Ororo," she provided. Again the child tried, but she simply could not say it. Seeing the girl's frustrations, Ororo smiled and said, "Perhaps Ororo is a bit difficult to pronounce. Why not call me Storm. That is what my friends call me." 

"Storm?" The girl thought for a moment before adding, "I like that." 

"Good. I am glad that is settled. Now perhaps you can tell me your name." 

"Emily," she said matter-of-factly. 

"Do you have a last name Emily?" 

"No, just Emily." 

Storm nodded, assuming the child was perhaps too young to know her last name. With Emily's hand still tightly in her own, Ororo began walking once again towards the police station. 

"Storm, can you tell me more about when you were little like me?" 

"Well, I suppose so." She was not sure if she should tell such a young child about some of the things she herself had done at that age. However, there was something about Emily that made her want to open up to the young girl. So, as they walked, Ororo told Emily about how her parents died. She told the girl how she had walked to Cairo, Egypt alone through the desert. She shared her experiences as a thief and pick-pocket, her entire life in Cairo. All of it, good and bad. 

Sometimes Emily would stop the story to ask questions, but mostly she just listened, enthralled. Ororo found it all amazing. She had shared this story of her childhood with very few people. The Professor, Jean, Logan, Kitty, they all knew. Still, it was difficult for her to believe she had shared such personal thoughts and experiences with this child whom she barely knew. Even more astounding was how much Emily seemed to understand. Her questions had been intelligent and her face showed immense sympathy and understanding. 

Caught up in telling her story, Ororo almost missed the police station, but she did not. Together the two walked into the precinct and approached the front desk. Ororo explained to the officer how she had found the child, lost at the market. The officer walked around the desk to the girl and knelt down in front of her. 

"Well little girl, it seems you've lost your parents. Why don't you tell me where you last saw them and what they look like, and we'll do our best to find them. Okay, Emily?" But Emily didn't answer. She just stood there holding Ororo's hand. 

"Now child, do not be afraid. This nice officer is going to help you find your parents, but first he needs your help." Still Emily would not talk. 

This is not going well at all, Ororo thought. If Emily would not speak with the officers, how would they find her parents? 

Ororo joined the officer in kneeling down next to Emily. Still holding the child's hand, Ororo smiled at her lovingly. "Emily, please you must tell the officer about your parents. Otherwise, he will not be able to locate them for you." But, Emily just shook her head violently and refused to speak. Sighing, Ororo turned to the officer and said, "I do not know why she will not speak to you, but please try to locate her parents." She glanced down at her watch before speaking again. "I am afraid that I must be going. Will the child be alright in your care?" 

Before the officer could answer, Emily threw her arms around Ororo's waist and began to cry. "Don't go! Please don't leave me here." 

As the child sobbed, Ororo could do nothing but hold her and try to reassure her. "Do not worry. Everything will be fine. I am sure the officer can reunite you with your family." Emily seemed unconvinced, and refused to let go of Storm. 

"Please Storm, don't go. Stay with me. Please!" 

How can I say no, the wind-rider thought. The child seemed so frightened and alone, she could not bear to leave her, at least not until her parents have been found. Having made up her mind, Ororo announced, "All right child, I will stay with you for the time being." 

"Really?" Emily asked, unable to believe her ears. 

"Yes, child, really." 

********** 

So far, Ororo had been unable to get Emily to answer any questions about her parents. She was quite willing to talk about herself. She told Ororo her favorite color was sky blue, her favorite animal was a rabbit, and her absolutely most favorite show was Sailor Moon. She shared with Ororo her love of reading and music and her hope to someday be an astronaut, or maybe a secretary, or a doctor, or a hundred other things. Like many children, she wanted to do and see everything the world had to offer. The one thing she didn't want to see or hear or share was anything about her family. 

Although she enjoyed Emily's company, Ororo was beginning to feel she was a permanent attachment. The child would not leave her, even for an instant. She even had to take Emily with her to the phone when she called the mansion. And, it was a good thing she called. When Bishop answered the phone, he said that everyone had been worried when Ororo failed to return. She insisted she was fine, but that she might be home quite late. Bishop, suspicious as always, had wanted to know why, but Ororo told him she would explain when she got home. 

Finally, a little after 10 o'clock that night one of the officers informed Ororo that Emily's guardian had been located. The woman had been searching for Emily all night, and was now on her way to the station to pick the child up. Ororo was quite relieved to hear this news, but saw no need to wake up Emily. The child had fallen asleep a few hours earlier and Storm felt she could let her sleep until her guardian arrived. 

The woman arrived a short time later. She had short blond hair and thick glasses. However, what Ororo noticed first was the haggard and worried look on her face, and it wasn't difficult for her to guess why. When she saw Emily, the woman rushed over to the girl and began to speak, but Ororo put her fingers to her lips. Whispering she said, "Shhh. The child is sleeping. Perhaps it would be best if we did not wake her." 

"Of course," the woman whispered. "I just want to thank you so much for finding Emily. I've been worried sick. I should never have taken her to the market. She just wasn't ready. And, then there was the whole problem with identifying her. I would have been here sooner," the woman babbled on, "but the police couldn't properly identify Emily. You must be a miracle worker." 

"I do not understand Miss . . ." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Sarah Johnson. I run the orphanage Emily lives at. I took her to the market because I thought . . . Well, I don't know what I thought, but I didn't know what else to try. How did you get her to talk?" 

"You mean her reluctance to speak to strangers? Well, I simply introduced myself so we would no longer be strangers." 

"You don't know? Well, how could you. You see, the reason it took so long for them to tell me where Emily was, was that they didn't think she was the girl I was looking for. When they heard Emily talking to you, they assumed she must have been someone else, even though she fit the description." 

"I am afraid I still do not understand Miss Johnson." 

"You see, Emily came to the orphanage a year ago and she hasn't spoken to a single soul since she arrived. No one. You're the first person she's ever talked to. You must be someone very special. You've accomplished a miracle."   


_to be continued in Chapter 2_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Storm and all other Marvel characters mentioned here are the property of Marvel Comics Group. Emily and all other characters are mine. Please don't use them without my permission.   


**Little Girl Lost**   
_(starring Storm)_   
_Chapter 2_   
By Corina "Mako" Borsuk   


Walking along the lake shore, Ororo was deep in thought. No matter how hard she tried, her mind continued to drift back to thoughts of Emily. 

She just did not understand. The child was safe, back where she belonged. So, why did she continue to dwell on her? Ororo's mind would not admit what her heart already knew. Emily had captured her soul. Through one of those tricks of fate, the child had endeared herself to the wind-rider in the short time they had been together. When Sarah Johnson had told Ororo about the horrible life Emily had before she came to the orphanage, she had almost broken down in tears. 

Ororo wondered in disgust how a parent could do such unspeakable things to a child. It sickened her to know that someone would rape their own daughter. And worse yet, to do so for profit. The thought made her want to retch, but it also made her want to reach out to Emily. She wanted, no needed, to hold the girl in her arms and assure her that no one would ever harm her in such a way again. 

She had not felt this way about a child since losing her Kitten. She had loved the girl as she would her own daughter, and many times she had wished that Kitty could have been hers. For a time, that was how they were, mother and daughter. Not by blood, but in their hearts and souls, she was Ororo's child and the wind-rider her mother. But, all of that changed, partly because Ororo changed, but also because neither of them could live the lie any longer. Ororo knew that, no matter how they might drift apart, she and Kitty would always have a special bond, but the bond they once had of parent and child was gone. Although she had never admitted it, that fact had left a hollow place in Ororo's heart, a place that Emily's presence had begun to fill. 

With that realization, Ororo decided on a course of action. Turning around, the leader of the X-Men walked back toward the mansion, determined to get the information she needed. 

********** 

It had not been difficult to obtain the address of the orphanage where Emily lived. After a few key strokes on the X-Men's computer, Ororo had the location, along with directions. 

Now that she was standing across from the old brick building, Storm realized the difficult part still lay ahead. She did not know if Miss Johnson would allow her to see Emily. She was not even sure Emily would want to see her. After all, it had been two days since the incident. Emily might not even remember her. 

Taking a deep breath to banish her fears, Ororo approached the door and knocked. Almost immediately the door was opened by Sarah Johnson. The woman greeted Ororo with a smile and a questioning glance. 

"Miss Monroe, isn't it? What brings you here?" 

"I was hoping that I might speak with Emily." 

Sarah waved her in, leading her towards the tattered couch against the left wall. "She's been asking for you. I mean, actually asking." This brought a wide grin to Sarah's face before she continued. "I don't know why you came here, but I'm glad you did. The other kids and I were thrilled when Emily started talking, but I was afraid she'd clam-up again if she didn't see you soon." 

"She has truly been asking for me?" Storm asked with a bit of hope in her voice. 

"Heck Miss Monroe, you're all she talks about. The thing is, she keeps calling you Storm. I'm afraid she doesn't know your name." 

"She knows my true name, but it is quite alright if she wishes to call me Storm. It is a nickname, and I am honored to have Emily call me that." 

Suddenly, a squeal of joy came from the other side of the room. "Storm! You're here!" Emily shouted as she raced into Ororo's arms. For a moment all Ororo could do was hold the child tightly, soaking in the child's love and joy, making it a part of her. 

Finally, Ororo relaxed her hold and looked down into Emily's eyes. In a stern voice she said, "So Emily, Miss Johnson tells me you have been talking her ear off. Is this true?" 

Emily only nodded in response, sad that she had made Storm angry. Before the poor girl burst into tears, Ororo smiled and laughed. "Well, good. It is about time you expressed yourself. You cannot be quiet forever." 

Realizing that Storm was only teasing her, Emily broke into a wide grin of her own and gave the Storm another big hug. 

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Sarah said as she slipped out of the room. Ororo and Emily barely noticed. 

"I'm so glad you came back. I was afraid you'd forgotten all about me." 

"Never child. You are in my heart forever." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

"Does that mean you want to adopt me?" 

The wind-rider did not know how to respond to that. Even after such a short time she loved the girl as her own. But, she was not a proper mother. The life she led would only endanger this girl as it did Kitty. Storm could not bear to lose her like that, to know that she was responsible. And, after all she had suffered, she deserved to grow up safe. Emily deserved better than she could ever provide for her. 

When Storm did not answer Emily immediately, the girl assumed the worst. "I guess I understand. Someone as pretty and special as you wouldn't want me for a daughter." 

"Oh, Emily no. You must not think that way. You are very special, and I love you very much. How could I not love such a sweet, intelligent and strong child like yourself?" 

"I . . . I guess I'm sweet. I never really thought about it. I'm not really smart though. I just listen a lot, and I learn lots of stuff that way. I'm not strong. Chad beats me up all the time. Well, not really beats me up, but he picks on me a lot." 

"Well, we will have to see about this Chad. That, however, is not what I meant. You have strength of spirit child, not necessarily body. That is a rare quality indeed." 

"If I'm so special, why don't you want to adopt me?" 

"It is not a matter of want. I cannot adopt you or anyone else. My life does not allow me the luxury of a true family. I would be honored if I could simply be your friend." 

"That's not enough. I have lots of friends here. I want someone to love me, to be my mommy. I never had a mommy before, but I want you to be my mommy." 

Tears began to form in Ororo's eyes. She tried to keep them back, but to no avail. The salty tears rolled down her face, creating tracks down to her chin. "Emily, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that. I love you so much, but I cannot be your mother." 

Emily began to look as if she were about to cry, but before she did, an idea struck her. "If you can't be my mommy, maybe you can still be my family. You could be my Aunt Storm. An aunt would be almost as nice as a mommy." 

"Aunt Storm? I like the sound of that. I could come and visit you. Perhaps I could even take you places sometimes. Would you like that?" 

"Yes, Aunt Storm," giggled Emily. 

"First we must see if this arrangement is acceptable to Miss Johnson." 

********** 

Ding-dong. 

"Oh, hello, Ororo. It's nice to see you again. Please come in. May I ask what's on the agenda for today?" 

"Actually, Sarah, I am not sure. I thought we might go to the park for a picnic lunch." 

"Sounds wonderful. Emily should be down soon. When you called to say you were coming, she wanted to change into the dress you bought her. 

She adores you, you know. Have you reconsidered adopting her. I know being single can pose some problems, but I could put in a good word for you." 

"I appreciate the offer Sarah, but I am afraid that I just cannot adopt Emily. It is not only a matter of my being single. I do not believe that it would be in Emily's best interests to live with me. I am grateful for having your permission to visit Emily like this. I would wager that I enjoy these visits even more than she does." 

"I doubt that. Emily looks forward to these outings all week long. In fact, I think the other children are becoming a bit jealous." 

"I'm ready Storm," came Emily's voice from the bottom of the stairs. The girl was dressed in a pale yellow sun-dress with a sunflower embroidered just below the left strap. Storm had bought the dress for her the last time they were out together, and Emily wanted to show it off. 

"Come along then, child. We have much to do and lunch is waiting." 

********** 

"So what did you want to talk about Aunt Storm?" Emily asked as she finished off the last of the grapes. 

"Well, I have something very serious to discuss. I have thought about this quite a lot of late. At first, I was not sure I should tell you this, but you have a right to know." Emily just nodded, her eyes taking on a very serious look. 

Ororo continued, "Emily, have you heard of mutants?" Again Emily nodded, not wanting to interrupt. "How do you feel about them?" Ororo prodded. 

"Well, people say they're scary and mean, but I don't know. I think it'd be cool to be able to fly or . . . or, I don't know. You know, do other cool stuff like that." 

This time it was Ororo who nodded. "I am glad you feel that way Emily, for I have something to tell you. I am a mutant." There, she had said it. Ororo had debated long and hard about telling Emily she was a mutant. Not only was there the risk that Emily would tell the other children at the orphanage or Sarah, thereby revealing her secret and possibly the X-Men's, which could cause untold problems, the least of which might include Sarah forbidding Ororo from seeing Emily again, but the child herself might not want anything to do with mutants. Ororo could only pray that Emily would understand. 

"You are? That's neat. Can you fly?" 

Smiling with relief, Ororo answered, "In a way. I have the ability to sense and control the atmosphere around me." Emily looked slightly puzzled by this, so Ororo tried again. "I control the weather. Let me demonstrate. How would you like a cool breeze?" As Ororo spoke, a light, cool breeze sprang up, bringing with it the scent of roses from a nearby garden. "I can also create a stronger wind on which I can glide. It is much like flying." 

"Oh, take me Storm. Please! I'd love to fly with you." 

"Shhh," Storm cautioned, concerned that anyone walking nearby might hear the child's excited shouts. "Perhaps sometime, but not just now. It is not safe for me to announce that I am a mutant. I am quite sure someone would notice if we began to fly. 

"Besides, that is not why I have told you this. I did so because I wanted you to understand why I cannot adopt you. It would be far too dangerous for you. There are too many anti-mutant organizations that would wish me harm and in turn you as well." 

"I don't care. I love you anyway. And, you could protect me, couldn't you? I know you would. So see, it doesn't matter." 

"Yes, it does, child. It matters very much. I would never forgive myself if you came to harm because of me. Do you understand?" 

"No, I don't! It isn't fair! It shouldn't matter!" 

Gathering the small girl up in her arms, Ororo whispered, "No, it should not, but it does. I wish that things could be different. I wish that my being a mutant did not matter to the world. But, it does. I and my friends are trying to change that, so perhaps one day it will not matter. But, today it does." Lifting Emily slightly so the two were eye to eye, Storm continued, "Do you think you can be patient and wait for that day to come, the day it does not matter?" 

A few stray tears fell from Emily's eyes, but the girl who had suffered so much in her young life and survived screwed her face in determination and said, "I'll try my best. I promise." 

"That is all I can ask of you," Ororo replied fondly before placing a kiss on Emily's forehead. "You must also promise me one more thing," she continued. "You must not tell anyone that I am a mutant, not even your friends at the orphanage or Miss Johnson. I know you trust them, but it could be dangerous for you and for me. Do you promise?" 

"I promise! I'd never do anything to hurt you. I love you Aunt Storm." With those words, Emily flung herself at Storm and hugged her for all she was worth.   


to be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Storm and all other X-Men characters belong to Marvel Comics. I own some Marvel stock, so maybe they belong to me a little, but I seriously doubt it. 

Author's Note: This chapter is not really up to my personal standards, but I figured that I've made everyone wait so long, I should post it anyway.   


**Little Girl Lost**   
_(Starring Storm)_   
_Chapter 3_   
By Corina "Mako" Borsuk   


"Hey 'Ro, how's it goin'?" 

"What? Oh, Logan, it is you." 

"Yup, it's me. So, wanna let me in on your little secret." 

"I do not know what you mean Logan. I have no secret." 

"Well darlin' ya sure as heck got somethin' goin'. I ain't seen ya this happy in a long time. Bet it's got somethin' to do with where ya sneak off to every so often." 

"I do not sneak off. But yes, that is why I am so happy. I did not share this with anyone because I feared someone might object." 

"Don't see how anyone would object to whatever's makin' ya so happy. I sure ain't." 

Storm decided that perhaps it was time to share her secret with someone else, so she sat down and began her story. She told Logan everything. She described Emily and their unique meeting. Ororo expressed her feelings for the child, and her frequent visits. Logan listened silently, only nodding his head every so often. 

When Ororo finished, Logan took a long sip of beer before responding. "Sounds like ya really love this kid 'Ro. I know this is gonna sound strange comin' from me, but it's good to have a kid around. Havin' Jubilee around is a good influence on me. Helps me see things differently. It was sorta like that with Kitty, wasn't it 'Ro?" 

Ororo nodded and sighed, "Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself old friend." 

"Comes from bein' observant. Also comes from bein' in a similar situation. I don't know what I woulda done without Jubilee. She don't know it, but the kid saved my life and my soul. 

"Looks like the kid, Emily's her name right? Looks like she's doin' a good job of helpin' you out in the soul department, if ya know what I mean? Considerin' how you've been acting lately, I'd say she's good for you. But, she's eatin' ya up inside, too. You're feelin' guilty about leavin' her in the orphanage. At the same time, ya don't wanna put the kid in danger by adopting her. That's pretty much it, right?" 

"Exactly, and I do not know what to do about it. Every time I see Emily, I am reminded that she does not have a real family. A family that I want so much to give her. Yet, when I am here, I am reminded how dangerous our lives are. How can I place an innocent in such danger?" 

"Ever consider the kid might be better off with us? With you? Sure we live dangerous lives, but it'd be a home. I know you'd give her lots of love and I'm willin' to bet the rest of the team would welcome her. 'Sides, she already knows you're a mutant. What's the difference if she knows about us too? 

"Another thing, you give any thought to the fact she might be a mutant? If she is, it might be safer for her here. It'd be a lot better for the kid if she learned about her powers with us instead of some muta-phobic bunch a' jerks." 

"I must admit, I had not considered that Emily might be a mutant. Still, even if she is, I am not sure this would be the best place for her." 

Logan took another long sip of beer and stood up. "Ya may be right 'Ro. But, I got one last thing to ask ya. Now that Emily is talkin', how long ya figure until someone adopts her? Someone who may not be so willin' to let a stranger visit their little girl. Just think about it darlin'." With that he downed the rest of his beer and walked away, leaving Ororo to consider his words. 

********** 

A few days later, an exotic woman and a young girl were driving down the streets of New York towards an unknown destination. Unknown for one at least. 

"What's my surprise, Aunt Storm? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! I can't wait. Pleeeeease!" 

"I am sorry, child, but you will have to wait. Otherwise it would not be a surprise." 

"C'mon, please tell me. Just a little hint. Huh? Please." 

"No, you must wait. No hints either," she teased the excited child. Before continuing, Ororo resolved herself to ask the question that had been on her mind for some time. 

"Emily, I know this might be hard for you, but," here she paused to take a deep breath, "why did you choose to speak to me? After not speaking to anyone for so long, why did you choose to open up to me?" 

Emily did not answer. Her eyes closed tightly, as if she were concentrating very hard. Storm was afraid she had somehow traumatized the child. Quickly, she searched for a place to pull off the road so she could check on the girl. Before she could though, Emily opened her eyes and said, "I don't know." 

Ororo was relieved that Emily seemed to be fine, and let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She opened her mouth to speak, but before the words came out, Emily continued. 

"I mean, I know why, but I don't know how to say it. It doesn't want to come out. I'm sorry." 

"Do not be sorry, child. It is often very difficult to describe your feelings to someone else. Besides, it does not really matter." 

So, if it did not matter, why did Storm care so much. It should have been enough that Emily opened up to her. The whys and hows should not matter, only that, as Sarah said, a miracle occurred. But, as Ororo drove, she could not stop wondering why. She wanted to know why because she wanted some assurance, however small, that it was not a whim. And, she wanted to believe that she could actually offer this child something she wanted and needed, something more than the violence and uncertainty that life as an X-Man offered. She wanted to be more than just a substitute for the parents Emily did not have now, as she had with Kitty. No, she certainly did not want to repeat those mistakes. 

"Aunt Storm, are you okay? You're real quiet and you look sad." 

Smiling at Emily to reassure her, Ororo shook her head. "I am fine, child, and we are almost there." 

"We are?" 

"Yes. In fact, look up ahead. There is your surprise." Before them lay the gates to Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning and beyond that the X-Men's mansion. 

********** 

"Wow, you really live here? It's so big." 

"I suppose it is. Come this way, Emily." 

Storm was taking Emily on a tour of the mansion, or at least the non-sensitive areas. That mainly meant Emily was restricted to the living and dining areas. Even so, for Emily the place seemed huge. Sure, she was used to living in a big building. The orphanage was fairly large, but there were so many kids that it always seemed crowded. 

There were a lot of people living here, too. Storm introduced her to some of them. Sam seemed nice. He even said she reminded him of one of his little sisters. Jean was really nice, too. She made Emily a sandwich for lunch. Remy made her giggle when he called Aunt Storm, Stormy. It was even funnier when Storm looked at him like she did. Most of the others just waved as they passed by. 

Eventually, Storm stopped in front of one of the many doors that lined the hallway. Squatting down to be closer to Emily's eye level, she said, "There is one last person I would like you to meet. His name is Henry McCoy. He is a scientist and doctor." 

"Doctor? Why are we gonna see him? Are you sick?" 

"No child, not at all. Hank is a dear friend of mine and I would just like to introduce you. I also thought you might enjoy looking at some of his instruments." 

"Well, maybe." 

Ororo felt terrible for lying to Emily about the purpose of the visit. But, she did not want Emily to think it mattered if she were a mutant or not, and she also did not want the child getting her hopes up that she might be one. Logan had been correct, however. It was in Emily's best interests, as well as Storm's, to know if Emily was a mutant. Though Storm was relatively sure that, if she decided to follow through with an idea that had occurred to her last night, potential mutant powers would be one of the few things she would not have to worry about. 

Ororo opened the door to revel a very clean, state-of-the-art laboratory and medical facility. Standing just inside was Dr. Hank McCoy, and for a moment Storm hesitated. She was not used to seeing her friend this way. No blue fur covered his body. Instead he wore a suit covered by a lab coat. His fur had been replaced by normal looking brown hair. The only thing that remained the same were the glasses sitting precariously on his nose. Both Hank and Ororo had agreed it would be best if he used his image inducer to mask his unique appearance. Storm did not wish to frighten Emily. She also did not want Emily to suspect what truly went on at the mansion. She was only a young child, but blue fur was bound to arose anyone's suspicions. 

"Hello, you must be Emily. I've heard quite a bit about you. It seems your mere presence has an amazingly uplifting affect on our African resident." 

"Huh?" 

"Please excuse Hank, Emily. He enjoys showing off his rather large vocabulary." 

"I would hardly call it showing off. I merely like to use the gifts at my disposal, which are numerous." 

"That may be so, but we are not here to marvel at your gifts," the wind-rider replied, a slight smile gracing her face. 

"Why did we come here?" 

Although the question was directed at Ororo, it was Hank who answered. "My dear, you are here to partake of my infinite wisdom." 

"Huh?" 

"Hank thought you might enjoy learning a little about science," Ororo translated for the young girl. 

"Oh. Guess so." 

********** 

For the next hour, Hank let Emily "play" with his equipment. Actually, he was using the opportunity to test Emily. She had an eye test, a hearing test, and an intelligence test. Hank even collected some hair, skin and blood samples for more in-depth tests, all under the guise of testing out his equipment. 

When Hank seemed satisfied, he motioned to Ororo. She announced that it was time for Emily to return to the orphanage. With a slightly dejected look, Emily followed Storm back to the car. 

"Why so sad, child? Did you not have fun?" 

"I had lots of fun. That's why I'm sad," Emily replied. "I don't wanna leave. It was fun playing with Dr. McCoy's stuff." 

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself. Perhaps I can bring you back for another visit some day. Would you like that?" 

Emily nodded as she got in the car for the ride home. 

********** 

The next day Hank, back to his blue furry self, entered the kitchen as five sets of eyes turned to stare at him. 

"Well, I have suddenly become a figure of extreme fascination. Could it be that I have information that is unknown to the rest of you?" 

"Just spill it, Hank," Logan said between puffs of his cigar. 

"Logan! How many times must I tell you not to smoke in the mansion? It may not affect your health, but others around you are not lucky enough to posses a healing factor." 

"Don' worry 'bout de smoke. Tell us 'bout de chile." 

"Gambit's right, Dr. McCoy. We'd like to know about Emily," Sam piped in. 

Ororo looked around the kitchen smiling. Shortly after her conversation with Logan, most of the X-Men had learned about Emily. They were all very supportive and had encouraged her to bring Emily to the mansion. Jean, Remy, and Logan especially had wanted to meet the little girl. Although, she really should not have been surprised that her dearest friends were so supportive. 

Scott and Bishop had been a different story. While no less happy for Ororo, both felt bringing a child to the mansion could be a security risk. Scott had practically forbidden it and Bishop backed him. Gambit and Wolverine had a little conversation with Bishop, to which Storm had not been privy, and the warrior from the future had grudgingly agreed not to interfere. According to Jean, she had a little talk with Scott and convinced him that it was the right thing to do. Jean wouldn't say exactly how she convinced him, but Gambit and Iceman had enjoyed trying to guess what Scott would not be getting if he didn't cooperate. 

Now, Ororo was waiting for Hank to tell her if Emily was a mutant or not. For Ororo, it mattered very little at this point. She had already decided her course of action. But, it could definitely make a difference in Emily's future education. 

Looking back to Hank, she let her eyes ask the question. 

"Well, Emily is in perfect physical health. Her hearing and eyesight are normal for a child her age. From the samples I acquired, I could detect no health problems. Emily also has above average intelligence. Possibly, she has a genius IQ, though it is difficult to determine at her age." 

Suddenly, Jean interrupted. "Emily is also fairly healthy mentally. Considering what she was subjected to . . ." Jean just shook her head in sadness. "She is surprisingly strong, emotionally. True, she closed up at the orphanage, but her time with Storm seems to have done her a world of good. Most of the emotional trauma and psychological damage is healing itself. Some of it will always be there, but it should fade almost completely with time and love." 

Ororo sent Jean a questioning glance. "I did a psi-scan of Emily when she was here. I thought perhaps I could offer some counseling, if she needed it. It seems though, that she already has quite a good counselor," Jean said, smiling at Ororo. "Don't worry," she added. "I didn't pry anywhere I didn't need to." 

Storm smiled and turned back to Hank. It was a relief to know that Emily had not been mentally scared for life from the terrible experiences in her early childhood. And, it was both comforting and quite the honor to know she had been as good for Emily as Emily had been for her. 

"That's all well an' good. But, I coulda told you most of that myself. What I ain't hearin' is if the kid's a mutant or not. So, what about it, McCoy?" 

"I can say with perfect confidence that Emily is most definitely not a mutant." 

_(to be continued)_


End file.
